


Surprise Date Night

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've been busy with the planning of a party and it has been stressing you out. Your night of party planning is interrupted by events planned by your caring and attentive husband.





	Surprise Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Was some fluff requested by one of my besties ^^

                I sighed and put my phone down on the table next to the stack of papers I had been looking though. Leaning forward on my chair and put my elbows on the table as I held my head in my hands. There was a RFA party just around the corner, this one more extravagant than the others which meant more planning on my end. I lifted my head when I heard a soft thud on the table.

                “Hello, Elizabeth.” I smiled softly as I held my hand out to her. She nudged it before rolling onto her back. “You are truly adorable.” I chuckled as I pet her belly. She let out a soft meow before she started to purr.

                I picked her up in my arms before standing up and walked into the kitchen. I placed her gently on the counter and she looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. “You’re hungry aren’t you?” I laughed as she meowed again and put a paw to her mouth. “Okay, okay.” I smiled as I gave her a quick pat on the head.

                I started to whistle as I grabbed one of the dishes specifically for her. Opening one of the drawers I pulled out the hand-held can opener. I opened the expensive can of food, put the can opener back in the drawer, and shut the drawer with my hip. Picking up a spoon I began to scoop the food out of the can and place it on the plate. “There you are, Elizabeth.” I put the plate beside her on the counter and she happily began eating it.

                I watched her as she purred and ate. “It really is relaxing to watch you with everything you do.” My attention was pulled away from her as a knock at the door echoed through the penthouse.

                I walked to the door and looked through the peak-hole and saw one of the bodyguards Jumin had hired to stay in the building. I opened the door and looked at him. “Is everything okay?” My heart clenched as I awaited an answer. They hardly ever knocked when Jumin wasn’t home.

                “Excuse me, Mrs. Han. I have something for you from Mr. Han.” He said as he held a rather large box out to me. It was a white box and tied closed with a jet-black ribbon.

                “O-Oh. Okay.” I blurted out in confusion as I took the box from him. “Thank you.” He gave me a nod before closing the door for me.

                I stared at the door for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Shaking my head I looked at the box in my hands as I wandered back over to the table. “I wonder what it is.” I smiled excitedly as I pulled one of the tails of the ribbon and unwrapped it from the box. With both hands, I lifted the lid gently revealing the contents.

                My eyes widened and a dropped the lid in shock. Inside was a light, sky-blue dress. “Oh my…” I whispered as I slowly pulled the floor-length dress out of the box. “It’s…beautiful.” Draping it over one arm I trailed my hand over the silky material. The beading on it was incredibly intricate and made the dress that much more beautiful. “Why would he—“

                My words were drowned out by another knock at the door. Carefully placing the dress back into the box I strode back over to the door and opened it. Two women were standing on the other side of the door. Both were wearing bright smiles. “Y-Yes?” I asked them, bewildered.

                “You’re Mrs. Han, yes?”

                “I…yes I am.” I replied, my confusion mounting as I glanced at the same bodyguard that stood behind the women. He gave me another nod and the women walked inside.

                “Come, come my dear! We are pressed for time.” The older of the two women said as she held my hand and led me inside.

                “Time for what?”

                “Shh, shh, shh. We were told not to let you worry about a thing.” The woman chirped as she led me to one of stools that her companion had brought over from the kitchen.

                “What is going on?”

                “Mr. Han was very animate about not tell you miss.” The younger woman told me as she brought over another stool and put a case on top of it. “We’re here to help get you ready.”

                “Ready for what?” I quickly looked between the two women. The older woman winked at me as she placed a finger to her lips before picking up a brush. She stood behind me and began to brush my hair. I bit my lip and tapped my hands on my knees realizing that they weren’t going to tell me a single thing.

                An hour later my hair had been twisted and pinned into a tasteful up-do with a few sections of hair framing my face. My make-up had been done as well, simply but beautifully. “You don’t need much make-up, your beauty is amazing.” The older woman fawned over me as she checked my hair to make sure everything was in place. “Now the dress.”

                “You really can’t tell me what all this is for?”

                “I am sorry miss, we can’t.” The younger woman said as she packed up her supplies. “Now, let’s get you in the dress.”

                “O-Oh! I can do that myself.” I quickly told her as I reached to grab the box.

                “Okay dear. We’ll wait for you.”

                I retreated to the bathroom, hugging the box to my chest. _What is going on?_ I sighed as I put the box on the bathroom counter between the double sinks. Cautiously I removed my clothes, paying special attention not to mess up the work that the women had done. I lifted the lid of the box again and removed the dress.

                I unzipped the back of it and stepped into the fabric before pulling it up my body. I shivered slightly as the material felt chilly against my skin before it quickly warmed as it hugged my body. I cracked the bathroom door open and called out to the women. “Umm…Could one of you zip up the back?”

                “Of course!” I jumped as the older of the two appeared before me almost out of nowhere. I nodded a few times before turning around and allowing her pull up the zipper.

                Once she finished I walked to stand in front of the mirror and my breath caught in my throat. The bodice of the dress hugged my torso like a second skin, the train flowed stylishly to the floor. The sweetheart neckline dipped low between my breasts, though not enough to make the dress look sleazy. The shear, beaded fabric of the sleeves draped gracefully from my arms.

                “Oh...” The older woman held a hands to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry.

                “Here are the shoes.” The younger woman said from the doorway. I turned towards her and her eyes widened. “Oh my! Miss, you look amazing.” She knelt down and helped me slip the shoes on. “Mr. Han is in for a real treat.” She whispered and both women giggled.

                “Are you going to tell me what is going on now?”

                “No time! You have to get going now!” Both women walked out of the bathroom and gathered their things before walking to the door. “She’s ready!” I heard them call down the hallway.

                I walked slowly out of the bathroom feeling dazed, my mind raced as I tried to figure out just what was going on. “This way, Mrs. Han.” The same bodyguard from before called out to me and ushered me out of the penthouse and to a limousine waiting outside the building.

                I chewed nervously at the inside of my lower lip as I looked out the window of the limousine. “What does he have planned?” I asked myself as the vehicle came to stop. The limousine door opened before I could blink and the doorman to the building held out his hand to help me out of the car. “Thank you.” I told him as I stepped out of the vehicle. He gave me a light bow before rushing to the door and opening that as well. “Oh… Thank you, again.”

                The click of my heels echoed in the empty lobby. I fiddled my hands together nervously. _There’s no one here. Shouldn’t a lobby be packed?_ I continued to walk further into the building. “Mrs. Han, I presume.” A man walked up to me and gave me a graceful bow. “This way.”

                I followed the man to the elevators and watched as he pressed a button, illuminating the symbol of an upward pointed arrow. A few seconds later the elevator chimed, signaling that it had reached the lobby floor. The man stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. “Enjoy your evening ma’am.” He said after he pressed the button for the top floor.

                “Wait! What—“ The elevator doors closed and I sighed. I stared at the numbers on the screen as they counted. My heart began to race as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

                Timidly, I stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway of the top floor. The lights had been turned off leaving candles on the wall to light my way. I followed the candles and came to a stop at the end of the hallway. I swallowed hard and reached for the double doors only to have them open before I could touch them.

                “Good evening, _____.” The smooth voice of my husband rang in my ears as he held a gloved hand out towards me.

                “Jumin.” I smiled as I looked up at him and placed my hand in his. My heart beat hard in my chest and my stomach fluttered as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He smiled back at me and led me into the room.

                It was obvious it was a dining room of sorts but the many tables that would line the floor were missing. In the middle was a single table set for two and the lighting was dimmed romantically. “What is all this, Jumin?” I asked him as he led me to the table and helped me into my chair.

                “I’ve noticed that you’ve been stressed about the upcoming party.” He said matter-of-factly as he sat across from me. “I, myself, have been busy as well. It is very unbecoming of a husband to not spend time with his wife.” He kept his eyes on me as he waved his hand, signaling the waiter to come over.

                “So is this a date?” I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as Jumin watched me intently.

                “Married couples date?” He looked at his wine glass, deep in thought.

                I bit my lip to keep from laughing. “Yes. They do go on dates. Time to spend together alone.” I lifted my own glass he held up a hand to stop me from taking a sip.

                “It is an interesting notion that married couples date even though they are legally bound together. If it makes you happy then, yes, this is a date.”

                “Jumin. Did you want to spend time alone with me?” I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice.

                “Yes. I did.” My smile faded at his quick response. He put his glass down before taking a single sip and stood up. He held his hand out to me again and I confusingly put my glass down as well.

                When I put my hand in his and he helped me to my feet, music began to play. He put his free hand on my chin and turned my face back towards him when I looked around. He gently tilted my head up and kissed my lips. “Relax, _____. Everything is laid out, down to the last detail. I planned tonight just for you.” He whispered before pulling me close and lightly kissing my lips again.

                I smiled up at him as he began to sway us with the music. No matter how busy he was he always tried to make time for me. He was an amazing man. No, he was my amazing husband. “I love you, Jumin.”

                “I love you too, _____. Now let me continue to pamper you tonight like you deserve.”


End file.
